Power of the Elements
by CommanderWhiplash
Summary: This is about a Genin Team who have powers over the elements. SCRAPPED
1. Chapter 1

Power of the Elements

**Hello everyone,this is CommanderWhiplash here with another fanfic. This is my first Naruto story, so please no flaming. I hope you will enjoy this new story. Now this story revolves around my OC, Kyoya Otori. This story will be placed at the time of the Chunnin Exams. I hope you enjoy and have a great day :D Also, pardon my Japanese names…I'm not Japanese. Also, this story will revolve around three elements:fire,water,and earth, hence the title. This will be sort of like Avatar the Last Airbender, just without the characthers **

It was a quiet and beautiful morning at the village of Konagakure. The people of the village were just starting to wake up and do their work for the day. In one house, there lived a boy who was eager to finally start his life as real ninja. His name was Kyoya Yamada. He had just graduated from the Ninja Academy the day before and received his forehead protector with symbol of Konoha. He got dressed in his usual attire, a fishnet shirt underneath a dark green t-shirt, with the standard shinobi sandals . He neatly combed his jet-black hair and started down the stairs.

"Good morning, Mom" Kyoya said to his mother. "Good morning, dear" his mother replied. "I'm ready to become a real ninja!" Kyoya said. "Well a real ninja needs to eat his breakfast first" his mother said. "Ok, mom" Kyoya said, devouring his food.

When he was finished with breakfast, Kyoya ran as fast as could towards the Ninja Academy to meet his new sensei. 'I hope I'm not late" Kyoya said while running towards the Academy.

When he reached the Academy, Kyoya sat down at his regular seat, next to Kai Suno. Kai had snow-white hair, and bright blue eyes. He wore a black shirt over a fishnet shirt. He also always wears black fingerless gloves. He and Kai had known each other since they were very little.

"So, you think we'll be on team?" Kai asked, with a bit of excitement. "I sure hope so" Kyoya said. "I hope Tora gets assigned to the same team as us" Kyoya said hopefully. Tora was a fairly-skinned boy with a blue shirt and black pants. Instead of wearing his headband on his head, he tied it around his left shoulder. He too had been friends with Kyoya and Kai since they were very little.

"Alright, as you all know, you have all graduated to the rank of Genin" Iruka-sensei said. "I will be now reading off the teams of will are assigned to. (A/N: I don't know if there is a team 1-6,so bear with me) "Team 7, will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sausuke Uchiha" Iruka said. "Team 8 will be, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame" Iruka said, calling the second team. "Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi" Iruka said, calling the third team. "Team 11 will be, Kai Suno, Kyoya Otori , Tora Yu." Iruka said, calling out the last team. "Alright, we're all on the same team!" Kai said enthusiastically.

"Now, you will be meeting with your teachers today" Iruka said. Kai, Kyoya and Tora were waiting outside of the classroom for their sensei. "When is our sensei gonna get here" Kyoya said, impatiently.

"Just be patient" Tora said while looking at the other two Genin" "Sorry I'm late" a voice said from down the hall. "I got caught up in something" he said while rubbing his head sheepishly. "So you're our new sensei?" Kai asked. "Why yes I am!" the man said rather loudly. "My name is Kusari Yumia" the man said introducing himself. "Now I want the three of you to meet me at the roof in one minute. With that, he disappeared in a flash. "We better hurry" Kyoya said to his friends. They all nodded to each other, and went up to the roof. When they reached the top, their sensei was sitting quietly in the shade of a tree. "So, let's start with introducing ourselves" Kusari said. "Explain your likes, dislikes, and goals" Kusari said. "I'll start off, my name is Kusari Yumia." "My likes are I like to train, read, and learning new techniques" Kusari said in one sentence. "My dislikes are mean people, waiting in line for something, and rainy days" Kusari said. "My goal is to be the greatest ninja that ever lived" Kusari finished.

"Now it's your turn" Kusari said, pointing to Kyoya. "My name is Kyoya Yamada. " I like to train and have a good time" Kyoya said."Also, my goal is to make everyone in the village respect me, and to look up to me" Kyoya finished. "Your turn" Kusari said, pointing to Kai. "My name is Kai Suno. " "I like to train and fight" My goal is to bring peace to the world" Kai said. "That's a very good goal" said Kusari. "Okay, now it's your turn" Kusari said, pointing to Tora.

"My name is Tora" "I like to train and swim" Tora said. "My goal is to become stronger, so that I may protect the people of this village" Tora said proudly. _"They all have very ambitious goals" _Kusari thought to himself.

"Now, I'm going to test your skills" Kusari said. "Your objective is to retrieve two scrolls that I have left in the middle of the training grounds." Kusari said. "But I will be guarding it" he said with a grin. "You have until sundown to retrieve the scrolls" "You can use any weapons, techniques , or jutsu to get them." Kusari said. "Any questions?" he asked his three students. The three of them all shook their heads' no.

"Alright, your time starts…. NOW!" Kusari said, while flashing away. "Okay guys, we have until sundown to get the scrolls" Kyoya said. "So we have to come up with a strategy to get them" Tora replied. "Yes, this won't be easy" Kai said. "Do any of you guys have a plan?" Kyoya asked his two friends. "I think I may have one" Tora said. "Well what is it?" Kai asked.

Tora picked a stick lying nearby, and started to draw a diagram. "Okay this is us" he said, while drawing three dots. "Now, Kusari-sensei is here" he said, while drawing a dot in the middle. "We could ambush him from three points: the north, east, and west." "Two of us could distract him, while one of us grabs the scrolls" he said, finishing his idea.

"Sounds like a plan" Kai said to his teammate. "Alright, Me and Kai will be the ones to distract Kusari-sensei" he started. "So Tora will be the one to grab the scrolls from behind sensei, since he's quieter. " Kyoya said. "Do you guys understand?" Kyoya asked. The other two Genin nodded. "Alright, let's do this!" Kyoya exclaimed, and they were off.

**That's it for this chapter guys. If you have any ideas on what I should do in the next chapters (No, this is not a romance story) To further explain the my ideas for this story, here we have a team of Genin: Kyoya, Kai, Tora. They all posses the ability to control an element. Kyoya controls earth, Kai controls fire, and Tora controls water. If you have any idea of any justu they should use, please PM me your ideas, or leave it in the reviews. I hope you liked reading this chapter. ~CommanderWhiplash**


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Of The Elements**

**Hey Everyone, CommanderWhiplash here, back with another chapter of: Power of the Elements. In the last chapter our heroes have just started their skill testing, and trying to prove their worth. They have just made their plan, are ready to get their games faces' on. Now to start the chapter.**

**Power of the Elements: Chapter 2**

Kyoya was jumping through the trees while Kai and Tora were heading to their positions. When they were finally near their sensei and the scrolls, Kai jumped next to Kyoya and they both nodded. Kyoya started to countdown with his fingers. 3….2…..1! They both darted toward their sensei, kunai in hand. "Heh, you actually thought it was going to be this easy?" Kusari asked as his got into a stance. "Not at all" Kyoya replied, when they both touched the ground. "Huh?" Kusari asked, but looked shocked when he turned around and saw Tora running towards the scrolls. "_This was diversion_!" Kusari thought to himself, impressed by their teamwork. "Nice strategy" Kusari said, complimenting them. "But sadly, that strategy won't work on me" Kusari said with a smirk. "What do you mean?" Kai asked with a look of confusion on his face. But just as he was saying that, a clone of Kusari was already speeding towards Tora.

"A clone?" Kyoya asked. "When did he have time to make a clone?" Kai asked. "He must have made it when we were coming here" Kyoya replied. Kyoya looked towards Tora as he trying to grab the scroll. "The clone is gonna get him!" Kai exclaimed. But Kyoya just said, "Not on my watch!" as he slammed his foot on the ground and the earth under clone flipped over, and the clone was gone. "What?" Kusari said in awe. "How did you do that without doing any hand seals?" he asked his student. "It's my family's Kekkei Genkai" he replied. (**Sorry if I spelled it wrong) **"We're able to control the earth without having to hand seals" Kyoya said with a grin. "Interesting" Kusari said. But then he remembered about the scroll! Kusari turned back slowly, and saw Tora holding the scroll with a wide grin. "All that explaining must've been a distraction, am I right?" Kusari asked his students. They all nodded. Kusari just sighed in shame. "Well, I was very impressed with your skills" he said with a smile. "I am also impressed at how you were able to figure out the goal of this exercise" he said. "Uh… what was the goal?" the three of them asked at the same time. Their sensei just stood their and sweatdropped. "You meant to tell that you didn't know you were supposed to work as a team?" Kusari asked. "I guess it just came to us naturally" Tora said with a shrug.

"Oh, well that's good" Kusari replied. "Now, you should all go home and get some rest" Kusari said. "You've all had a very long day. The three of them nodded, and went off on their separate ways.

On the way home, Kyoya decided that we would it at Ichiraku Ramen. "Hey, it saves mom the burden of cooking!" Kyoya said happily as he went to take a seat. "Hey there, what will it be?" the chief asked. "I'll take the usual, old man" Kyoya asked. "The usual, comin right up!" the chief replied. While Kyoya was eating his ramen, he saw Naruto a few seats away. "Hey Naruto, fancy seeing you here" he greeted the blonde. "Hey Tora, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with his mouth full. "Just wanted a bite to eat" Kyoya replied. "You never get sick of this stuff do you?" Kyoya asked with a chuckle. "Are you kidding, ramen is the best!" Naruto exclaimed. Wanting to change the subject, he asked Naruto a question. "So, Naruto what's your sensei like?" he asked quietly. "Well, he's really cool, he wears this mask everywhere, and he has a lot of cool jutsu." Naruto answered. Kyoya simply nodded, and started off for home. "See ya later, Naruto!" Kyoya called to his friend. When he reached his house, he went inside, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

{X{X{X{X{X{X{X{X{XX{X{X{X{X{X{X{X{X{X{X{X{X{X{X{X{ X{X{X{X{X{X{X{X{X{X{X}—Line Break

The next morning, Team 11 was getting their first mission. They went to the Hokage Tower and got their mission. "Ok team, our mission is to do chores around the village." Kusari said, half-expecting his team to be disappointed in having to do a boring mission. "Alright, let's go!" Kai said with excitement. "What are we supposed to do first sensei?" Tora asked with excitement. "You mean you want to do chores?" Kusari asked. They all nodded. "Well it is a mission, right sensei?" Kyoya asked. "And to become a good ninja, you have to endure even the most hardest of missions, right?" Kai asked. Kusari nodded , while reading the first thing on the list. "Hmm…. it seems that we have to help some villagers make a huge bonfire for tomorrow's festival" Kusari said, reading the list. Team 11 ran quickly to their first destination. "This is the place" Kusari said, looking at the small camp the villagers had set up to make the bonfire. "Where's the fire?" Kai asked in confusion, on not seeing the fire. "It's over there" A villager said, pointing here finger at the tiny bonfire before them. "Wow.. this bonfire.. is small" Kai said.

"Well this isn't a great way to start a festival" Kai said. "We need to make a bigger fire" he said. "How?" Kusari asked. "Just leave everything to me, Kusari-sensei" Kai replied. "But I'll need you guys to get me some firewood " Kai said. When they had brought enough firewood as Kai asked, Kai told them to stand back. "Ok guys, I want you all to stand back, this could get dangerous" Kai warned. "What are you gonna do Kai?" Kusari asked. "Watch" Kai said with a grin on his face. Kai took a breath, and with a mighty blow, breath a huge amount of fire out of his mouth, which caused the tiny fire form earlier, to turn into the size of a forest fire. "How did you do that?" Kusari asked."Is it a Kekkei Genkai?" Kai nodded and said, "Yea, it's the same thing as Kyoya's but with fire" Kai explained. Kusari nodded as he looked on at the huge bonfire. "I guess I overdid it a little" Kai said, rubbing the back of his head. "Judging by the size, this fire could keep burning for at least 3 days!" one of the villagers exclaimed. "Well, our job here is done" Kusari said.

As they walked off, Kyoya asked, "So what's next on the list, Kusari-sensei ?" Kusari looked at the list and looked at the second chore. "Looks like we have to help a lady with her garden" Kusari replied . "Yea, I love gardening!" Kyoya exclaimed. The other team members looked at him with weird looks on their faces. "What? Me and my Mom do gardening all the time" Kyoya said. The other team members jut shrugged it off, and kept walking.

**That's it for now guys. Next chapter is the Zabuza and Haku arc. So stay tuned!**


End file.
